Sandbox
Sandbox is a map that is included in the Mythic map pack. It was stated by Bungie to be the "ultimate Forge map." Sandbox was released to Xbox Live Marketplace on April 9, 2009. Sandbox was best known in the Machinma Condemnation, as the main Base of Operations for the Seven Sages, due to its terrain and Fortress like, as the main Base of Operation for the Seven surviving Xbox live players that were left on the network. It was destroyed during the Moderation War, when Chaos Invaded and occupied the base for several days until it was finally liberated by a group of unidentified Xbox Live Players and two Moderators on November 3rd 2015. After the Moderation War, Sandbox was acquired by its original maker and author Bungie, and was redeveloped into the state it once was, and was givin as a thank you present to the Seven Sages, players who were the ones who were truley Responsible for the War's end, and the Destruction of Condemnation. ''History 'Prior to Moderation War' Before the events of the Viral Invasion, Sandbox was often visited by RisingSun90777, multple times in order to come up with distinctive maps in order to create for future Matchmaking games for friends on the Server, He was able to create a major military style looking base, just for the fun of it, but he would have no idea of knowing that his main map would become a real base of Operations in the future. 'Post Viral Day' After Viral Day, along with the Immediate fragmentation of over 200,000,000 Xbox Live Players including those of Xbox Live administrators, RisingSun, had returned to his map only to be joined by 6 other players. Rising Sun and the Six other Players decided to use Sandbox as a Head Quarters in order to Attack Chaos held Servers around Halo 3, but eventually got word on Microsoft's decision in pulling the plug on Xbox Live, despite this threat, TomCarter was able to convince Microsoft into giving the seven players time in order to prove that the AI Invasion can be halted, and in a split second, the Seven Players left Sandbox and entered StandOff where a massive Battle took place. The Seven players were able to succesfully repel an entire Chaos Invasion, plus taking out one of their leaders, this sudden turn of events against the AI army impressed Microsoft and thus saved Xbox live from being terminated. The victory at StandOff was remembered well by the Seven Players, who than eventually decided to train more in Sandbox's underground cavern in order to get better prepared for future Battles which lie ahead in the Moderation War, and by this point the new team now known as the Seven Sages than declared its own Guerilla war against Chaos held Servers in Halo's 3 and ODST. 'Fall of Sandbox' Despite having to mount successful guerilla attacks against Chaos throughout Halo 3 and ODST Maps, Chaos eventually learned of Sandbox, and launched an surprise Invasion of the Server, catching the Seven Sages off guard, and forcing them to evacuate by air from the Evacuation Platform in the sky. After the Battle Sandbox was destroyed by Condemnation and was merged with Sandtrap, there by destroying the entire Sandbox Map along with Sandtrap. 'Seven Sage return to Sandbox' Despite its destruction the Map was still accessible in which the Seven Sages had returned to Sandbox about 5 weeks after it had fallen in order to gather intel on a new Chaos Software that has been under development by Condemnation, it was by Sandbox's fire wall, that the Seven Sages had learned of a Chaos Invasion of the Real world, where it was supposed to be initiated right from the server. The Seven Sages, after discovering this, quickly disperse, while the two snipers of the Seven Sages, along with a single anti tank player of the group. were fending off against a Chaos Counter Attack on the high grounds, four of the group ventured into the server in order to find the source of the transfer data, before it could be triggered by Condemnation. Despite being heavily fortified, the group of three Sages, eventually found the chamber which contained the reality Data stream which contained the coordinates sent from IMPACT Fortress and erased the Data stream just before a Chaos Army could be spawned into the real world from Sandbox. 'Final Months of the War' Sandbox was eventually Liberated about 3 weeks after this raid, and was once again brought back under control of the Xbox Live Players. 'Post War' After the Moderation War, Sandbox was repaired and redeveloped by Bungie, into the state it once was before the Map fell to Chaos, and was given as a Gift to the Seven players who had been able to hold out against Chaos until Microsoft was able to finally breach the Viral Ban Fire wall and the Xbox live Administrators along with millions of other players were able to overrun Chaos, while the Seven Sages destroyed Condemnation in Halo 4. Overview Sandbox's setting and architecture are similar to Sandtrap, but its forging capabilities greatly surpass Foundry. The map consists of three distinctive layers: the main ground area best for vehicle-based maps, the "Sky Bubble," a location high above that can be used to create floating maps with falling death barriers, and "The Crypt" underneath which is the best way for making enclosed arenas. The layers are separated by default, but can be accessed and connected in Forge.2 Sandbox, along with the other two Mythic maps, Assembly and Orbital were shipped with the Limited Edition of Halo Wars. These maps were then released on Xbox Live Marketplace on April 9, 2009. The release date for the other three Mythic maps was released with Halo 3: ODST on September 22, 2009. Base Layout 'Ground Hall' 'Sky Hall' 'Subterranean Lair' 'Gallery' Evacuation Platform.JPG|Evacuation Platform, Frontal View, the platform contains a Single Hornet and 4 Banshees, that would later go down as the Seven Sage Banshees... Hell Hall Armory.JPG|Ground Hall Armory, located within the halls of the Seven Sage's main Sandbox base of Operation known as Hell Hall. Sky Hall.JPG|The Hallway leading towards the Banshees and Hornet, known as Sky Hall is teleported from the North Teleporter Wing from Ground Hall on the ground. Ground view of the Evac Platform.JPG|The Seven Sage's floating Evacuation platform seen from the Grounds of Sandbox... Sandbox Banshee Platforms.JPG|4 Platforms which once held the Seven Sage Banshees before the ships were switched to the Evacuation Platform in the sky. Hell Hall.JPG|Screen shot of Ground Hall the Seven Sage's main base of Operation, located in the Center of Sandbox., RisingSun90777 Halo 3.JPG|RisingSun90777 located on the Suburbs of Ground Hall, he is shown beyond the Barriers of Sandbox. The Lair.JPG|The Lair, shown under Ground Hall, where the Seven Sages normaly practice with their guns at this firing range before spawning out into Chaos occupied servers. Trivia'' Category:Servers Category:Halo 3 Maps Category:Halo ODST Maps Category:Xbox Live Regions Category:Halo Universe Servers Category:Servers used in the Moderation War Category:Seven Sage Base of Operations Category:Seven Sages